Kitten
by SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: How could a cute, little stray he had found in an alley cause so much trouble?


Kitten

**Author's Note: Okay another drabble request, but this time it's for Akira Namikaze! She requested a Hichigo x Ichigo fic so here it is!**

**Pairing: Hichigo x Ichigo **

**Warnings: OOCness, cussing, and yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any shape or form. I also do not own any of the characters in Bleach. I do not make a profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

* * *

_Stupid school. Stupid job. Stupid everything! _Ichigo grumbled to himself as he walked home. First he had gotten an F on a big science test and at his job; he had been forced to work overtime today and the rest of the week. Plus, the damn cold weather was not helping his mood. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets to keep them from freezing and his green scarf blew in the cold, winter wind. He passed a dark alley and he heard a soft sound.

He halted in his walking to look down the alley. It was covered in trash and there was a brick wall at the end of it. He shook his head and dismissed the sound as himself hearing things. He went to start walking again when he heard it again. _Like a soft mewling sound. _Taking a few tentative steps into the alley, he focused his hearing and tried to hear the sound again.

"Meow."

_Is that a…?_

He moved closer to the cry and looked next to a trash can to see a small, red kitten. It was petite and it probably hadn't eaten in a few days. It's fur was a bright red yet it's face was white. As he moved closer to it, it cowered in fear against the wall. He sighed and crouched.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?"

He reached out to the kitten and watched as it hesitantly walked over. It sniffed his hand and then he petted it. The kitten gave a soft purr and he smiled. _I can't just leave it out here. _He picked it up and placed it in his jacket. He cradled it to his chest inside his jacket and made his way home.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!"

" 'Bout damn time, Ichigo." **[1] **

Ichigo rolled his eyes and shut the front door. The kitten inside his jacket looked up at him with wide, green eyes probably wondering where that other voice had come from. Ichigo walked upstairs and placed the kitten on the bed.

"Stay here." he said as he shut the bedroom door and walked back downstairs into the kitchen.

"What took so long?" asked Hichigo from the table.

"Well I kind of…picked up a stray."

Hichigo looked at him in disbelief.

"A stray?"

"Yes…"

"This stray…wouldn't happen to be a cat would it?"

"How did you know?"

"Get rid of it." said Hichigo as he stood.

Ichigo struggled with his words.

"Get rid of it?"

"Did I stutter? I can't have a cat in the house. I'm allergic."

"But we can't just get rid of it! It'll die out in this weather! Let's just keep it for the night." Ichigo pleaded.

"Either get rid of it or leave!" Hichigo yelled.

Ichigo blinked. Hichigo hardly ever yelled at him. However, his own anger took over.

"Okay, fine. I'll leave your sorry ass!"

"Good! I never liked your company anyways!"

Ichigo ran back upstairs and grabbed the kitten from the bed before leaving the house.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight."

"Okay…"

"You come to _my _house."

"Yes…"

"At one in the morning."

"Yes."

"Because you and Hichigo had a fight…"

"Hm-hmm."

"Over a cat?"

Said cat gave a meow.

"Yes."

Renji sighed and look a nice, long, slow sip of his coffee. He stood and started to leave his kitchen.

"The couch is all yours." he said sleepily. **[2]**

Ichigo chuckled at his friend and petted the kitten in his lap. He smiled and picked it up. He placed it on the tiled kitchen floor before looking around Renji's cabinets. _He has to have something a cat would like. _Ichigo continued searching and he eventually found a small can of tuna in the very back of one of the cabinets. He smiled in victory as he got out a bowl and scooped some of the tuna into it.

He placed the bowl on the floor and gave the kitten one last pet before going to the couch for some much needed rest.

* * *

"Meow…"

Ichigo struggled to open his eyes. He was just so tired…

"Meow."

He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared at the mass of red fur currently on his chest. It's green eyes stared at him before turning around, successfully hitting his cheek with its tail, before jumping off of him. Ichigo grumbled and managed to get himself up. He stretched and made his way into the kitchen to see Renji nursing another cup of coffee.

"I hope that's decaf because you drink too much for it not to be." Ichigo said as he grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster.

"It's not and for your information, that toast was mine."

Ichigo shrugged and nibbled on his stolen toast.

"So why doesn't Hichigo want to keep the cat?" asked Renji.

"He says he's allergic to them."

"That all?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well you know they make medicine for that."

Ichigo almost choked on his toast.

"They do?"

"Yeah. You can get it at any drug store."

Suddenly, Renji found himself in a hug that he didn't expect and certainly didn't want.

"Oh thank you, Renji! Thank you!" Ichigo said before letting the redhead go.

"Uh…you're welcome?"

* * *

Ichigo had the biggest grin on his face as he practically ran down the street. Renji hadn't lied. He had gone straight to the local drug store after leaving Renji's and found at least ten different medicines for animal allergies. The kitten inside his jacket purred and Ichigo smiled down at it.

"You're going to live with us now and Hichigo had no excuse not to keep you."

Ichigo climbed the steps to his front door and just as he was about to open it, it opened itself. Ichigo blinked and saw that Hichigo had opened it.

"Ichigo."

"Hichigo, we are keeping this cat. You're allergies don't matter now because I got you this." explained Ichigo as he handed Hichigo the medicine.

Hichigo stared at before smiling.

"I know, Ichigo. I got some after you left. Look, I'm sorry for the other day. I was tired and frustrated. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I'm sorry too." said Ichigo and then he wrapped Hichigo in a hug.

Hichigo smiled and leaned down to plant a small kiss on Ichigo's lips. They were interrupted however, by the kitten which was still in Ichigo's jacket and didn't like being squished between the two of them. Hichigo chuckled and scratched behind the kitten's ears.

"Have you decided on a name?"

"Hm…how does Akira sound?"

"Meow." said the kitten in what seemed like approval.

"Akira it is." **[3]**

* * *

**[1] Typical Hichigo.**

**[2] Renji is too tired for this shit. **

**[3] Fluffy ending~**

* * *

**Author's Note: There it is! I hope you enjoyed it Akira and anyone else who stumbles across this fic. Now for the RQOTD and if you're not sure what that is, allow me to explain. RQOTD stands for Random Question Of The Day. Basically, I ask you, the readers, a random question and you answer in a review or PM!**

* * *

**RQOTD: Was it Great, Good, Okay, Bad, or Terrible?**

* * *

**Leave me an answer!**

***Goes off to play Fallout New Vegas***


End file.
